


obey

by Deanpala



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sex, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Hyde finds himself having to obey Rachel and she has some question. Humor insues.





	obey

Jekyll realizes he has almost no way to control Hyde, and decides to change that. He finds a potion that makes the taker have to listen to the first person who they hear, and he mixes it in with some sweets to trick Hyde.

He was not planning on Rachel moving them to the kitchen.

\-----

"Hey stop that! Give it back! It's master Jekylls!"

To Rachel's surprise, Hyde listens to her for once, though it looks like he's actively trying not to. His hand is shaking a bit.

"What did you do to me?!?"

He gets up angrily and for a second she is terrified.

"I didn't do anything!" She squeaks "as I said, I found them in master Jekylls room! I was just trying to make sure they stayed sanitary!"

"Fucking Jekyll...." Hyde mutters, and Rachel gets an idea.

"Hold on, do you have to listen to me right now?"

"What? Of course not don't be daft!"

His anger is all the answer she needs and she can't help the evil smile that crosses he face.

"You totally do. Ok, tell me honestly, are you in Jekyll sleeping together?"

Hyde does not like being forced to do anything, but he hears Jekylls awkward offended sputter and finds himself smiling to.

"I guess you could say I have been inside him."

'What are you doing? Stop this immedietly!'

"I know him very intimately."

'DONT YOU DARE STOP, STOP IT RIGHT NOW HYDE!'

"He has the worst gag reflex."

'WHY DO YOU EXIST I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS.'

Rachel was blushing and feeling a bit uncomfortable. That was far more then she needed (or wanted) to know.

"A simple yes would have been good enough."

'I hate you soooo much right now'

Hyde laughed with glee.

"He also has a-"

"OK STOP SHUT UP I DONT EVER WANNA HEAR ABOUT THIS AGAIN!"

He brooded a bit over having to be silent for awhile but his joy at Jekylls whining far out shown that.


End file.
